


Stara, zardzewiała miłość

by Nigaki



Series: Ujarzmiony zachód [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom John Marston, Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Chapter 4: Saint Denis (Red Dead Redemption 2), Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, John Is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Relationship(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Break Up, Soft Arthur
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Choć bardzo się starał, by do tego nie doszło, Arthur spotkał się ostatecznie z Mary w Valentine, by przestała żyć przeszłością tak jak on przestał już dawno.





	Stara, zardzewiała miłość

Arthur musiał przyznać, że ten dzień należał póki co do udanych. Co prawda zostali bezczelnie okradzeni chociaż to oni mieli rabować, ale mógł się tego spodziewać. Wyglądali zbyt podejrzanie jak na pasterzy, to i tak cud, że od razu nie wezwano szeryfa i jego zastępców. Na szczęście natrafili na bardzo chytrych ludzi.

\- No… - odezwał się John jadący obok niego. – Nie było tak źle. To znaczy, żyjemy.

\- Czuję się jakbym właśnie przegrał pewne rozdanie w pokera – wyznał w odpowiedzi Arthur. – Kradzież tych owiec, to był jednak głupi pomysł.

\- Nie narzekaj, na pewno dostaniemy tak czy siak trochę pieniędzy – pocieszał go.

\- Trochę, miało być sporo – przypomniał z westchnieniem i popatrzył na Johna. – Cóż, przynajmniej nie siedziałeś na tyłku jak reszta ostatnio.

\- Dość się już nasiedziałem.

Od czasu ich polowania, John praktycznie codziennie opuszczał obóz i szukał sposobów na zarobek. Może teraz z owcami niezbyt mu ten plan wyszedł, ale wcześniejszy napad na pociąg udał się całkiem sprawnie, choć Sean robił wszystko, by im to zepsuć. Plan Johna był jednak zbyt dobrze skonstruowany dlatego wybaczył mu już to fiasko z owcami. Każdemu się może zdarzyć.

\- Następnym razem zaplanuj coś, na czym się lepiej znasz – poradził mu Arthur. – Jakiś napad na dyliżans, a nie kradzież inwentarza. Równie marny z ciebie pasterz co pływak.

\- Nauczyłbym się – zapewnił uparcie. – Dobry byłby ze mnie ranczer. Kiedyś.

Nie wątpił w to. John zawsze miał talent do nauki, prowadzić ranczo też by się nauczył. Był w stanie to sobie nawet wyobrazić i był to miły obrazek, którego szybko pozbył się z głowy. Takie życie i tak nie było dla nich.

\- Dutch powiedział mi przed wyjazdem, że będzie na nas czekał w saloonie – odezwał się znowu John, gdy mijali stację. – W tym mniejszym. Kazał nam wpaść, gdy już skończymy z owcami.

\- Czeka? – zdziwił się. Dutch musiał się spodziewać, że im się uda z tymi owcami. Albo czekał na rozwój wydarzeń, żeby w razie czego interweniować i ocalić im tyłki, gdyby zechciano ich aresztować. Wolał jednak myśleć, że lider po prostu w nich wierzył i teraz oczekiwał zdania relacji z dobrze wykonanej roboty. Może postawi im drinka. Arthur by się napił, trochę mu zaschło w ustach po tym ganianiu za owcami. – W takim razie chodźmy.

\- Arthur?

Snowstorm zaprotestowała, gdy mocniej niż potrzeba szarpnął wodzami, by ją zatrzymać. Old Boy na jego nieszczęście przeżył to samo, gdy John równie gwałtownie go zatrzymał, choć oba konie szły spokojnie.

Trochę się łudził, że się przesłyszał, ale skoro John też się zatrzymał, to głos rozbrzmiał naprawdę. Biorąc szybko głęboki wdech, odwrócił się w lewo i tak jak się spodziewał, Mary stała z walizką w ręce na poboczu drogi.

Ostatnio nie zaglądał do Valentine. Odkąd wiedział, że Mary przyjechała, a John powstrzymał go przed głupim pójściem do niej, unikał miasta jak ognia, by jej nie spotkać. Z tego powodu zaniedbał trochę swoje włosy i samego siebie, gdy przestał zajeżdżać do golibrody i by wziąć kąpiel, ale wolał się cały lepić, niż znowu zobaczyć swoją dawną miłość. Obawiał się nawet przyjechać dzisiaj, choć od dostania listu minęły już dwa tygodnie. Paradując chwilę z Johnem po mieście był wręcz pewien, że Mary już wyjechała i jeszcze dzisiaj będzie mógł wrócić do Valentine, by wreszcie zmyć z siebie tygodnie brudu.

Co ona tu wciąż robiła? Ewidentnie już wyjeżdżała, ale czemu tak późno? Tak długo czekała na jego przybycie, łudziła się że ją odwiedzi, czy po prostu załatwiała jakieś interesy dla ojca? Miał nadzieję, że to drugie.

\- Witaj, Mary – powitał ją uprzejmie jak zawsze. Chyba nie był zdolny, by być dla niej ostrym, nie ważne jak mocno go zraniła przed laty.

\- Myślałam, że nie ma cię w mieście – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Nie odpowiedziałeś na mój list. Dostałeś go?

\- Dostałem – potwierdził i popatrzył na nią z góry. Powinien prawdopodobnie zejść z konia i porozmawiać z nią jak dżentelmen, ale siedzenie w siodle dawało mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, choć nie wiedział do końca czego się boi i czy boi się tylko o siebie. – Uznałem, że spotkanie się będzie złym pomysłem.

Bardziej John tak uznał i przemówił mu do rozsądku, ale tego Mary nie musiała wiedzieć.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedziała i zdenerwowana popatrzyła za niego. – Możemy porozmawiać na osobności?

Całkiem zapomniał, że John wciąż tu jest i przeżywa swoje pierwsze spotkanie z osobą, której przez lata nienawidził. Arthur popatrzył na niego, John nie spuszczał Mary z oczu. Nic dziwnego, że była trochę roztrzęsiona, nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała innego strzelca z ich gangu, jedynie same kobiety. A ten konkretny strzelec nie był w dodatku do niej przychylnie nastawiony.

John się nie odzywał, nie trzymał nawet rąk blisko broni, ale roztaczał wokół siebie aurę niebezpieczeństwa, którą nawet Arthur był w stanie wyczuć, choć nie była wiadomością do niego. W milczący sposób dawał Mary do zrozumienia, by się nie zbliżała. Jego oszpecona bliznami twarz też nie zachęcała, by go bliżej poznać.

\- Możemy mówić przy nim – uspokoił ją, znów na nią patrząc. – John to mój przyjaciel od lat, wie co było między nami.

Nie patrzył bezpośrednio na Johna, ale kątem oka zauważył, jak ten skrzywił się na dźwięk słowa „przyajciel”. Na pewno sam użyłby innego słowa, ale ugryzł się w język. Powiedzenie czegoś takiego w tym momencie, w jakimkolwiek momencie, byłoby kretynizmem. Żartowali sobie w gangu z intelektu Johna cały czas, ale ten był naprawdę inteligentnym facetem i na szczęście postanowił tego na razie nie zmieniać w ramach zazdrości.

\- Oh. – Mary nie spodobało się, że ktoś wiedział o ich dawnych problemach. Arthur nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby trzymać tego w tajemnicy. Nie gdy w tamtym czasie dzielił z Johnem namiot i ciężko było przed nim ukryć złamane serce. – Zastanawiałam się odkąd tylko wysłałam list, czemu nie przyjechałeś.

\- Czemu miałbym? – zapytał ją. – Ty i ja skończyliśmy ze sobą, pamiętasz?

\- To nie znaczy, że nie możemy być przyjaciółmi.

Ile by dał, by usłyszeć te słowa lata temu, wciąż mieć nadzieję. Po rozstaniu łudził się jeszcze przez wiele miesięcy, że Mary do niego wróci. Teraz nawet bycie przyjacielem byłoby katorgą. Nie dlatego, że wciąż coś czuł, ale dlatego, bo oboje nie pasowali do siebie w jakiejkolwiek formie.

John pomógł mu to sobie uświadomić. Słuchanie tego wszystkiego o Mary bolało, ale John miał rację. Nigdy by się im nie udało, bo Mary aż za bardzo próbowała go zmienić, nie rozumiała go i jego życia, a on nie pasował do tego, które wiodła ona. Skończyłby rozbity próbując uszczęśliwić kobietę, dla której nigdy nie byłoby wystarczające to co robił. Zawsze byłoby coś, co chciałaby u niego poprawić.

Coś takiego nie mogło wypalić. To nie jest związek, którego chciał. Partnerstwo na którym mógłby polegać, tylko oszukiwanie siebie nawzajem i granie pod dyktando drugiej osoby. Uleganie jej.

\- Obawiam się, że jakakolwiek forma kontaktu między nami to proszenie się o kłopoty – wytłumaczył jej najdelikatniej jak potrafił, ale w jej oczach i tak pojawił się żal. Szybko zdusił w sobie poczucie winy, które próbowało wyjść na wierzch i zmusić go do cofnięcia tych słów. Jeśli teraz ją zrani, oszczędzi jej lat bólu, którego on doświadczył przez nią. – Tylko się nawzajem zranimy.

\- To nieprawda. – Mary znów spojrzała na Johna, gdy ten prychnął po jej słowach.

\- Po co w ogóle napisałaś? – spytał ją Arthur, ignorując zachowanie ukochanego.

\- By cię zobaczyć – odpowiedziała, ale głos jej zadrżał. Być może była to prawda, ale nie jedyna. – Dowiedzieć się co u ciebie. Stęskniłam się za tobą.

\- Dlaczego? – dopytywał. – Mówiłaś, że nic między nami nie wyjdzie. Po co za kimś takim tęsknić?

\- Nie mów, że też nie tęskniłeś, Arthurze – poprosiła go. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę, dokładnie w tym samym momencie Old Boy przesunął się do przodu, stając przed Snowstorm. Choć ze sobą nie rozmawiali, John i Mary i tak toczyli między sobą wojnę. Zachowanie tego pierwszego było irytujące, ale i na swój sposób pochlebiające, więc Arthur nic mu nie powiedział. Skarci go później, gdy będą sami.

-Tęskniłem dawno temu, teraz już nie – wyznał jej szczerze. Ktoś musiał być. – Naprawdę wysłałaś list tylko po to, by porozmawiać? Powspominać coś, czego nie możemy wspominać dobrze? I co wtedy?

Mary się zmieszała i przestała na niego patrzeć. John poruszył się niespokojnie w siodle.

\- Nie mam tylko samych złych wspomnień, Arthurze – odezwała się po chwili. – Zostawiłeś też wiele dobrych.

To prawda, było kilka wspomnień, które nie zostawiały nieprzyjemnego smaku w ustach, ale ginęły pod całą tą trucizną, która napędzała ich trzyletni związek. Nie zamierzał się przez nią przedzierać, by dotrzeć do tych lepszych. Ten ból nie był tego wart.

\- Ale masz rację – mówiła dalej i ze wstydem. – Nie napisałam tylko z altruistycznych pobudek. Jaimie wpadł w kłopoty i myślałam, że skoro jesteś w pobliżu…

\- To zrobię to, do czego nadaję się najlepiej, posprzątam bałagan – dokończył za nią. Nawet nie był zdziwiony. To nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy Mary i jej rodzina pomimo niechęci do jego profesji nie mieli skrupułów, by ją wykorzystywać. – Przykro mi Mary, lubię twojego brata, ale powinnaś prosić męża o takie przysługi, nie mnie.

\- Nie żyje – wyznała mu. – Zmarł na zapalenie płuc.

\- Przykro mi to słyszeć.

\- Dziękuję. – Mary nie kontynuowała od razu. – Proszenie cię o pomoc nie było jedynym powodem, dla którego chciałam się spotkać.

\- Wierzę ci – powiedział jej. – Ale to niczego nie zmienia. Twój przyjazd, niezależnie od motywu, mógł tylko rozdrapać stare rany, które już dawno się zaleczyły. Sam twój list przypomniał mi, że nie byłem dość dobry, by być twoim mężem, ale najwyraźniej nadaję się na kogoś od brudnej roboty, skoro chciałaś prosić mnie o pomoc.

Czuł się teraz jak zwykłe narzędzie, które można wziąć do ręki, gdy jest potrzebne, a potem zamknąć w skrzyni i on nim zapomnieć, aż znów się przyda. Czuł się tak przez trzy lata.

\- Naprawdę tak według ciebie o tobie myślę? – zapytała ze smutkiem. – Oh, Arthurze. Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem…

\- Ale pod całą to maską bandyty – przerwał jej. Słyszał to już wielokrotnie. – Pamiętam. Ale ten bandyta, to też ja, a nie tylko maska. Tym już jestem, Mary. Dlatego nam nie wyszło. Dlatego mnie odrzuciłaś. Dlaczego chcesz mnie ściągnąć z powrotem?

\- Nie chcę – zaprzeczyła szybko. – Naprawdę chciałam zobaczyć co u ciebie, czy coś się zmieniło.

Czy ja się zmieniłem. Nie powiedziała tego, ale dało się odczuć, co chce przekazać. 

\- Nie powinnaś – poradził jej. – Dla własnego dobra, Mary, zapomnij o mnie. W jakimkolwiek kontekście. Jest pomiędzy nami zbyt wiele rozczarowań i zwad, byśmy mogli być choćby tylko przyjaciółmi. Zaboli nas to oboje. Nie potrafimy funkcjonować ze sobą jednocześnie nie raniąc siebie nawzajem. W końcu zrobię coś, co ci się nie spodoba, co cię przestraszy, a ty powiesz coś, przez co poczuję się jak najgorszy śmieć. Męczyłem się z tym ponad trzy lata, nie chcę powtórki. Żegnaj, Mary.

Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, wyminął Old Boya i ruszył przed siebie z ciężko bijącym sercem. Miał nadzieję, że to już koniec. Że nie będzie musiał wracać wspomnieniami do czasów, kiedy jak zwykły głupiec starał się o szacunek kogoś, dla kogo zawsze byłby tylko zawszonym bandytą i mordercą. Kiedy zdesperowany wierzył, że nikt inny go już nie pokocha, więc walczył o miłość kobiety, która nawet nie kochała jego tylko jego wyidealizowaną wersję.

Ten związek nie miał prawa się udać, zwłaszcza gdy zabijał go od środka ilekroć słyszał od Mary, że powinien się zmienić, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry.

Nie winił jej za to, że nie kochała go takim jakim był. Kto poza innym bandytą chciałby być z przestępcą? Żałował jedynie, że tak długo w tym trwali, że tak długo wodziła go za nos i dawała złudną nadzieję, którą ostatecznie pogrzebała. Sam pewnie nie był bez winy przesadnie się starając i podsycając jej własne marzenia i fantazje.

Powinni byli zorientować się wcześniej. Może nawet się zorientowali, ale wyparli to z siebie, bo oboje byli złaknieni związku – on jakiegokolwiek, ona takiego, którego nie wybrał jej tatuś. Może gdyby nie to, już dawno znaleźliby u boku innych osób wszystko to, czego szukali.

Mary wyszła ostatecznie za mąż, ale trudno było powiedzieć czy była szczęśliwa, czy znalazła kogoś idealnego jak on.

John dogonił go tuż przed saloonem.

\- Ani słowa – powiedział mu od razu, gdy tylko ukochany otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć. – Porozmawiamy później.

John przytaknął i obaj weszli do środka. Ucieszył się, gdy Dutch posłał Johna ze Straussem, bo nie chciał teraz czuć na sobie współczującego spojrzenia ukochanego. Musiał się napić. Na szczęście byli w idealnym miejscu, a Dutch nawet był gotowy na wspólne picie.

Spotkanie Mary powinno mu było dać do myślenia, że ten dzień nie skończy się tak dobrze, jak się zaczął.

Nie spodziewali się, że Cornwall ich tu znajdzie, ani że będzie na tyle odważny, by ich zaatakować tak otwarcie, ale najwyraźniej gdy chronisz się za armią Pinkertonów, to nabierasz odwagi. Zwłaszcza gdy twoi ludzie zrobili sobie żywe tarcze z twoich wrogów.

Cudem nie wydarzyła się tragedia. Arthur nawet nie myślał o Straussie, gdy Pinkertoni trzymali jego i Johna, gotowi poderżnąć im gardła. To nie tak, że nie lubił Straussa i chciał jego śmierci, po prostu wybór kogo ocalić przede wszystkim był oczywisty.

John też to wiedział, dlatego nawet się nie bał, gdy był trzymany. Ufnie czekał na ruch Arthura, który z niezwykłą szybkością wyciągnął rewolwer i powiększył oczodół mężczyźnie, który trzymał jego ukochanego. John od razu sięgnął do kabury martwego już napastnika i upadając, z nieludzką wręcz precyzją strzelił i ocalił Straussa, po chwili szybko stając na nogi i razem z Arthurem oraz Dutchem zaczął się przedzierać przez Valentine.

W trakcie całego tego zamieszania, Mary była zapewne na stacji. Czy widziała co się dzieje czy nie, tego nie wiedział, ale na pewno słyszała. Wiedziała, że to on bierze w tym udział. Jeśli wcześniej miała jeszcze jakieś nadzieje, że mogą nadal być ze sobą blisko, to po tej masakrze musiała sobie uświadomić, że pochodzili ze zbyt różnych światów, by ze sobą przebywać. Mógłby się zmienić, ale nie zmieniłby swojej przeszłości, która ją przerażała.

To co ją napełniało strachem, dla Johna było rozrywką. Strzelali obok siebie, walczyli ramię w ramię. Nie bali się siebie nawzajem, a przeszłość, choć niewygodna, byłaby przez nich obu akceptowana. Przed Johnem nie musiałby udawać, że jej nie było, że przez lata nie mordował ludzi. John nie patrzyłby na niego z politowaniem, strachem czy pogardą, bo sam doskonale wiedział, co to znaczy być bandytą.

John dawał mu to, czego Mary nie mogła i nie chciała – akceptację. Przy nim nie czuł się w obowiązku do zmiany i aż do teraz nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, jak bardzo tego wszystkiego potrzebował, jak bardzo trzymało go to w całości, gdy wielokrotnie rozmyślał nad tym, czy Mary jednak nie miała racji mówiąc mu, że jest złym człowiekiem.

Pewnie miała. Pewnie mógłby być lepszy, ale John nie stawiał tego jako warunek ich związku. Jedyne czego od Arthura chciał, to jego samego.

Musieli się przemieścić po tej strzelaninie. Wyruszył wraz z Charlesem na poszukiwanie nowego domu podczas gdy reszta się pakowała. Dutch kazał im się spieszyć, Arthur nawet nie miał czasu sprawdzić, czy z Johnem na pewno wszystko w porządku. Dostrzegł na jego szyi szramę po nożu, płytką, nawet nie krwawiła, ale wolałby ją obejrzeć i samemu się upewnić.

John też chciał tego samego co on. Nim Arthur wyjechał, wpatrywał się w rozdarcie w jego koszuli, które zostawiła kula, oraz w krwawy ślad, który został na materiale po draśnięciu.

Nie mogli się jednak nawzajem opatrzyć, musieli się spieszyć jeśli nie chcieli, by zaraz i Horseshoe Overlook stało się miejscem masakry.

Nadrobili to nocą, gdy karawana dotarła wreszcie do Clemens Point, sporej polany nad jeziorem, gdzie byli skryci wśród drzew. Arthur czekał tam na wszystkich, a gdy się zjawili, od razu odciągnął Johna na bok. Nikt nie zauważył, wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci rozbijaniem obozu, by przejmować się ich nieobecnością.

Nie odeszli daleko, wystarczająco daleko, by nie było ich słychać, ale dość blisko, by szybko wrócić i udawać, że przeszli się tylko kawałek.

Pomimo strzelaniny i ucieczki, John dalej był w zaborczym nastroju po spotkaniu z Mary. Popchnął Arthura na drzewo i pocałował go, gdy tylko znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu towarzyszy. Arthur nie zaprotestował tylko z ochotą odpowiedział na pocałunek. Chciał tym pokazać Johnowi, kto jest i już zawsze będzie dla niego priorytetem, że Mary się już nie liczy.

Musiał zrozumieć, bo już po chwili John znacząco się odprężył i zrobił bardzo potulny, gdy dostał to czego chciał. W takim stanie nie było trudno go obrócić i przyprzeć do drzewa, nie trzeba go było zachęcać do ściągnięcia spodni. Sam zaczął je rozpinać, to samo robiąc z jego spodniami. Sam też podskoczył i owinął nogi wokół jego bioder, podtrzymywany tylko przez pień za sobą i ramiona Arthura.

Arthur wziął go w takiej pozycji, używając tylko trochę oleju do broni, by złagodzić tarcie. Musieli tłumić jęki zaciskając zęby na swoich bandanach. Byli daleko, ale byli też głośni. Nie chcieli ryzykować.

Gdy wrócili do obozu, nikt nic nie podejrzewał. Najedli się trochę strachu, gdy Sean zauważył fragmenty kory na koszuli Johna, ale wyjaśnił to tym, że po prostu oparł się o drzewo. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że pomimo koszuli, Arthur prawie poharatał mu plecy, gdy przyciskał go mocniej do pnia, wchodząc w niego szybko i gwałtownie, by jak najszybciej skończyć i nie wzbudzać podejrzeń zbyt długą nieobecnością. Łaknęli czegoś dłuższego, czegoś takiego jak podczas polowania na bizona, ale będą musieli z tym poczekać, aż sytuacja trochę się uspokoi i będą mogli znaleźć dogodną okazję do wyjechania z obozu we dwóch. Na razie wystarczyło im tylko to, że zaspokoili swoją potrzebę bliskości, która tylko przybrała na sile po tym jak spotkali się z Mary.

Był pewien, że to ostatni raz kiedy ją widział, dlatego był zaskoczony, gdy dostał kolejny list od niej proszący o spotkanie, tym razem w Saint Denis.

Nie powiedział o nim Johnowi. Atmosfera w obozie była ostatnio napięta. Sean zginął, Jack wrócił zaledwie parę dni temu, Kieran gdzieś zniknął i zapewne opowiadał teraz Colmowi o wszystkim, czego się dowiedział o ich gangu. Już i tak mieli wiele na głowie, żyli w ciągłym stresie jak nigdy. Nie chciał jeszcze dokładać Johnowi do tego zazdrości. Zwłaszcza że jako jedyny z nich wszystkich był w jako tako dobrym humorze, starając się nadrobić stracony czas z synem.

Arthur nie chciał mu tego niszczyć, więc mówiąc wszystkim, że idzie powęszyć w mieście, wyruszył do Saint Denis sam. John nic nie podejrzewał i życzył mu bezpiecznej podróży.

Nie jechał na spotkanie oczekując czegokolwiek, łudząc się. Chciał po prostu zakończyć to wszystko, tym razem na dobre, skoro najwyraźniej Valentine tego nie zrobiło. Wiedział po co jedzie, obawiał się tylko tego, czego oczekuje Mary. Miał nadzieję że nie tego, czego nie mógł jej dać.

Ucieszyła się na jego widok, aż za bardzo. Gdy tylko wyjrzała przez balkon hotelu, wiedział już, że to spotkanie nie skończy się dla niej najlepiej. On nie poczuje bólu, bo na nic się nie nastawiał. Mary najwyraźniej tak.

Oczywiście nie chciała się spotkać tylko żeby porozmawiać. Tak jak za pierwszym razem, tak i teraz miała też ukryty powód. Tym razem pomocy potrzebował tatuś. Jamiemu jeszcze by pomógł, ale temu draniowi? Nigdy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Mary w ogóle prosi go o pomoc w takiej sprawie, skoro dobrze wiedziała jak jej ojciec go nienawidzi. Z wzajemnością. Zupełnie nie obchodziło jej, co czuje słuchając jej prośby. Liczył się tylko tatuś, tak jak przed laty. Jak mógł tego nie zauważyć i nie wynieść się dostatecznie szybko?

Mary próbowała go przekonać na różne sposoby, zwłaszcza jej ulubionym, biorąc go na litość. Kiedyś by jej uległ, bo był zdesperowany. Nadal było mu jej żal, ale nie czuł już potrzeby, by jej ulec żeby nie zepsuć ich relacji, co doprowadziłoby do rozstania. Zawsze jej ustępował, byle tylko nie odeszła, co i tak w końcu zrobiła. Teraz nie było już co psuć ani czego się obawiać, więc jej naturalny talent do wzbudzania poczucia winy nie robił na nim wrażenia.

Odmówił jej pomocy. Parokrotnie. Wtedy zmieniła metodę, próbując wpłynąć na jego dawne uczucia. Przyznała, że dalej go kocha, że ostatnie lata były dla niej ciężkie. Naprawdę była szczera, problemem było jedynie to, że on nie kochał już jej. Wcale. Nie została w nim nawet najmniejsza nostalgiczna cząstka tej miłości, którą kiedyś do niej czuł. Nie potrafił wskazać momentu, kiedy się wypaliła, ale wiedział na pewno, że nic już tam nie ma.

Nawet gdyby jednak coś dalej tam było, nie zmieniłoby to tego, że tak jak przed laty, po pewnym czasie znowu natrafiliby na impas. Nie czułby się dobrze w związku wiedząc, co Mary o nim tak naprawdę myślała, za kogo go miała. Jej też byłoby źle z kimś, kto nie może spełnić jej oczekiwań.

Tak już to z nimi było i żadne łudzenie się, że tym razem byłoby inaczej by tego nie zmieniło.

Przez wiele lat chciał usłyszeć od Mary, że cierpiała po rozstaniu równie mocno co on. Wierzył, że tak jest, ale nigdy otwarcie mu tego nie powiedziała. Teraz przyznała się do tego, a on zamiast satysfakcji poczuł się nieswojo ze świadomością, że coś do niego jeszcze czuje. Chciał się od niej odsunąć, choć nie stali wcale tak blisko siebie. Chciał odejść i nigdy więcej już jej nie zobaczyć, zamknąć na zawsze ten rozdział w swoim życiu, pokazać że pogodził się ze wszystkim, ale nie chciał tego robić w pojedynkę.

Nie chciał jej ranić, by przez kolejne lata cierpiała jak on i zastanawiała się „co gdyby?”. Jeszcze parę lat temu jej słowa by go ucieszyły i znów zrobiły z niego naiwnego głupca. Teraz? Nawet go nie kusiły. Nie czuł żalu z powodu utraconej szansy, że nie poczekał tych kilka lat dłużej, by dostać to czego kiedyś tak bardzo pragnął. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, by skorzystać z niepowtarzalnej okazji.

Jego uczucia były silne, szczere i pewne, ale już od dawna nie były nakierowane na Mary. Jej słowa, jej wyznanie, nie ruszyły niczego w jego wnętrzu. Poczuł tylko pustkę, która szybko przerodziła się w tęsknotę ciągnącą go z powrotem do Shady Belle.

\- To się nie uda, Mary. – Był już tym zmęczony, chciał stąd odejść mając pewność, że to już ostatni raz, kiedy będzie się męczył z bolesną przeszłością, którą zostawił za sobą dawno temu aż ta powróciła parę tygodni temu w Valentine. – Ty i ja jesteśmy z innej gliny. Kiedyś też myślałem, że mimo to się nam uda, ale sama widziałaś jak wyszło. Musisz przestać żyć przeszłością.

\- Udałoby nam się – zapewniła go. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę, ale nie podeszła bliżej, gdy natychmiast się odsunął. Jeśli da się jej dotknąć, równie dobrze mógłby jej wbić nóż w serce. – Gdybyś tylko się zmienił…

\- Dlaczego tylko ja miałem się zmienić? – zapytał poirytowany. Zawsze to samo. – Czemu ty nie mogłaś, skoro tak bardzo ponoć mnie kochasz?

Nie planował unosić głosu, ale nie potrafił się dłużej kontrolować słysząc po raz kolejny te same słowa, które może już nie raniły, ale na pewno wżynały mu się do mózgu jak drzazga pod paznokieć. Może wyniknie z tego coś dobrego. Skoro Mary nie rozumiała, gdy był dla niej miły, może najwyższy czas przestać traktować ją ulgowo. Ona nigdy nie miała z tym problemu, choć ukrywała krytykę pod płaszczykiem dobroci.

Mary popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona, nie miał pojęcia czy z powodu jego tonu głosu, czy przez słowa.

\- Chciałbyś żeby została… bandytką? – wydusiła z niedowierzaniem i lękiem. Zawsze przerażało ją jego życie, nawet gdy bez żadnego problemu prosiła go o przysługi, które mógł wyświadczyć tylko bandyta.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył od razu. – Dlatego nigdy cię o to nie prosiłem. Nigdy nie chciałem, byś się dla mnie zmieniała.

Może by to poprawiło ich związek, ale byłoby nie w porządku wobec ich obojga i na dłuższą metę wszystko posypałoby się jak domek z kart. Nie mogli bardziej do siebie nie pasować.

\- To są dwie różne sytuacje, Arthurze – przekonywała go dalej. – Wiem, że stać cię na bycie dobrym i porządnym człowiekiem. Nigdy nie kazałam ci zmieniać siebie tylko swoje czyny. Kochałam cię zawsze za to kim jesteś.

Cudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu.

\- Odnosiłem inne wrażenie. – Jedyne momenty, kiedy czuł się przez nią choć trochę kochany to te, kiedy udawał kogoś kim nie był, a kim chciała by był. Arthur Morgan, poszukiwany bandyta i członek groźnego gangu, nigdy nie był przez nią kochany, raczej powoli zabijany. – Nigdy nie byłem dość dobry. Dla ciebie. Dla tatusia.

\- Ale mogłeś być. Wiem, że dalej możesz. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego, jakby chciała go tym przekonać, że jej intencje są szczere. Nie dał się nabrać jak kiedyś. – Musisz tylko w to uwierzyć. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.

\- Dalej to robisz – wytknął jej, samemu teraz robiąc krok w jej stronę. Jak wiele razy cofnęła się przed nim ze strachem tak jak teraz? Jak głęboko ukrywała w sobie strach przed nim, byle tylko urzeczywistnić swoją idealną wizję związku? Pokazać, że można zmienić bandytę w porządnego obywatela z wyższych sfer? Tyle lat życia w iluzji. – Każesz mi się zmieniać. Nie pasuję do twojego świata, Mary. Nigdy nie pasowałem i nigdy nie będę, nawet gdybym się zmienił tak jak tego chcesz, bo nie zniósłbym tego, że nie mogę zapewnić ci godziwego życia, do jakiego jesteś przyzwyczajona. Przestań się oszukiwać, tak jak ja przestałem.

\- To wiara, Arthurze – powiedziała mu. Nazwałby to raczej zaślepieniem. Ostatnio miał wprawę w rozpoznawaniu go. – Wierzę w ciebie.

\- Nie powinnaś – poradził jej.

\- Arthurze, błagam. – Stanęła tuż przed nim, ale nie odważyła się go dotknąć, choć przez moment wyciągnęła ręce w jego stronę. – Porzuć to życie, nie jest jeszcze za późno. Ucieknij ze mną, nie musimy żyć tak jak ja teraz, możemy…

\- Mam kogoś – przerwał jej szybko, nim zdążyła się nakręcić.

To się musi skończyć dzisiaj. Dla niego skończy się tak czy inaczej, ale dla niej też musi. Jeśli trzeba, będzie okrutny, byle tylko zrozumiała, że musi przestać się łudzić i odpuścić. W przeciwnym razie będzie cierpieć gorzej niż za pierwszym razem.

Mary zaniemówiła i wpatrywała się w niego zszokowana, nim powoli, z szacunku do tego tajemniczego kogoś, cofnęła się o dwa kroki.

\- Ja…

\- Nie spodziewałaś się, że mogę sobie znaleźć kogoś innego niż ty? – dokończył za nią, także robiąc krok w tył. Snowstorm czekająca nieco za nim przebierała niespokojnie nogami. Musiała wyczuwać jego zdenerwowanie.

\- Nie, ja… - Potrzebowała chwili nim kontynuowała. – Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. Wyglądasz na szczęśliwego.

\- Jestem – potwierdził.

Nawet w całym tym bałaganie, jakim ostatnio był gang, sam widok Johna podnosił go na duchu i dawał nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że już niedługo ich plany się ziszczą.

\- Zasługujesz na to – powiedziała mu szczerze i z uśmiechem, choć w oczach czaił jej się smutek nie do uniknięcia. Była rozczarowana. Czuła teraz to samo co on, gdy powiedziała mu o zaręczynach. – Zakładam, że ta kobieta jest z twojego świata. Z tej samej gliny.

\- Jest.

\- Rozumiem. – Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że tak było. Że to już koniec, że wreszcie odpuści. Może nie od razu, ale gdy przetrawi tę wieść o jego związku. – Na pewno jest wspaniała i kocha cię tak jak na to zasługujesz.

\- Nie wiem czy na to zasługuję, ale kocha mnie. – Popatrzył Mary w oczy. Wciąż była w nich nadzieja. Musiał ją zabić, okazać litość. Żadnego zostawiania otwartej furtki jak ostatnio. Nie tym razem. I był tylko jeden sposób, by Mary na pewno przestała w nich wierzyć i się łudzić. Zawahał się nim z niemal zaciśniętym gardłem wypowiedział następne słowa: – A ja jego.

Nie zrozumiała w pierwszej chwili, dopiero po czasie dotarło do niej znaczenie tych słów. Tak jak na to liczył, nadzieja w jej oczach prysła jak bańka mydlana, zastąpiona przez coś zgoła innego i wcale nie był to wyłącznie szok, jaki pojawił się też na jej twarzy.

Nareszcie koniec. Już na dobre. Mary nie będzie na niego czekać. 

\- Żegnaj, Mary – powiedział jej jeszcze i odszedł do konia, nim mogła mu cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

Snowstorm pomknęła opustoszałymi nocą uliczkami Saint Denis, zabierając go od tego miejsca najszybciej jak potrafiła. Wkrótce był już na bagnach, w drodze do Shady Belle i wreszcie mógł odetchnąć, zamykając jeden rozdział życia za sobą i wyrzucając klucz. Ręce drżały mu jednak aż do samego końca jazdy, a potem gdy trzymał się poręczy wchodząc po schodach na piętro domu, gdzie miał swój pokój.

Zignorował go kompletnie i wszedł cicho do innego. John spał na swoim łóżku, ale czujny jak zawsze od razu wyczuł, że ktoś stoi obok. 

W pokoju było ciemno, gdy John podniósł się do siadu i popatrzył na Arthura zaspanym wzrokiem, musiał mieć mały problem z rozpoznaniem go.

\- Arthur? – zapytał i przetarł oczy.

\- To ja – potwierdził, nie wiedząc czy powinien usiąść czy stać dalej.

\- Wróciłeś? – John był coraz bardziej rozbudzony, ale wciąż nieco niemrawo sięgnął do lampy stojącej obok łóżka i zapalił ją. Mrok został rozproszony i mogli wreszcie na siebie swobodnie popatrzeć. – Co robisz w moim pokoju? Nie to, że się nie cieszę, jestem po prostu zaskoczony.

\- Widziałem się z nią – powiedział bez ogródek Arthur. John przerwał ziewanie w połowie i popatrzył na niego zraniony. Domyślił się o kogo chodzi. – Z Mary.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał zdezorientowany. – Jak ją w ogóle znalazłeś?

\- Dostałem od niej kolejny list.

Zdecydował się w końcu usiąść. John przesunął się i zrobił mu miejsce. 

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Spodziewał się tego, że John będzie rozczarowany. Po dostaniu listu nie mógł mu powiedzieć o spotkaniu, bo John by go od niego odwiódł, a musiało do niego dojść, czy tego chciał czy nie. Teraz opowiadał mu o wszystkim, bo nie zasługiwał, by Arthur trzymał to przed nim w tajemnicy. Nie było zresztą czego trzymać.

\- Wiem jak byś zareagował.

\- Właściwie – zauważył. Był trochę zły, ale Arthur nie wiedział czy na niego, czy jak zwykle na Mary. – Czego chciała?

\- Tego co ostatnio.

Zdecydowanie był zły na Mary.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ją spławiłeś i resztę wieczora spędziłeś w saloonie – powiedział z nadzieją i podparł się na łokciach.

\- Nie pomogłem jej ojcu gdy o to poprosiła, ale porozmawiałem z nią – wyjawił, wiedząc że nawet to nie spodoba się Johnowi. Dla niego idealnym wyjściem byłoby po prostu zapomnienie o Mary, ale to nie było takie proste.

\- Arthur... – zaczął rozczarowany, ale nie dał mu dokończyć.

\- Daj mi skończyć – poprosił.

John nie wyglądał jakby chciał słuchać o Mary, ale Arthur nie chciał tego trzymać w sobie.

\- Okej – zgodził się.

\- Chciała, żebym do niej wrócił.

Uważnie obserwował reakcję Johna, zaskakująco stonowaną jak na niego. Nie był wściekły, nawet nie rozbawiony tym, że Mary w ogóle się łudziła. Jeśli wzrok i słabe światło Arthura nie myliły, wyglądał wręcz na zaniepokojonego.

\- Po tym wszystkim? – zapytał zachrypniętym bardziej niż zwykle głosem, przyglądając się Arthurowi uważnie, z nadzieją. – Nie zgodziłeś się. Chyba że jesteś tu po to, żeby się pożegnać i zabrać rzeczy.

Zabolało go to. Jak John mógł w ogóle pomyśleć, że tak po prostu by go porzucił? Po tym co razem przeszli? Związek z kobietą na pewno byłby łatwiejszy niż ukrywanie się z mężczyzną, ale jak ciężko by czasem nie było, nie zamieniłby tego co ma z Johnem na żadne łatwe małżeństwo z kobietą. Żadna kobieta nie rozumiałaby go tak jak John.

\- Powiedziałem jej, że mam kogoś – wyjaśnił spokojnie. John odetchnął z ulgą i rozluźnił się. – Musiałem to skończyć na dobre. Była zdziwiona i zraniona. Myślałem, że mnie to ucieszy, że zemsta będzie przyjemna, ale zrobiło mi się jej tylko żal.

John przysunął się do niego i położył mu dłoń na udzie. Arthur popatrzył najpierw na jego dłoń, a potem spojrzał mu w oczy pełne dumy.

\- Którą z dziewcząt wybrałeś na swoją udawaną wybrankę? – zapytał z uśmiechem. – Mary-Beth? Tilly? Karen? Będziesz musiał którejś powiedzieć, ucieszy się.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wybrałem żadnej – zaprzeczył, czując jak ręce znów mu drżą. – Powiedziałem prawdę.

To nie było wcale proste. Gdy ostatnim razem powiedział komuś o swoich upodobaniach, jeden mężczyzna próbował go zabić. Ledwo wrócił do obozu z kilkoma ranami kłutymi, ale wygrał walkę, ucząc się przy okazji, że swój pociąg do mężczyzn lepiej trzymać w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, bez wyjątków.

Mary nie mogła mu zagrozić fizycznie, ale przyznanie się jej do najbardziej wstydliwej tajemnicy nie było przez to prostsze. Może nie zraniłaby go pięściami, ale słowami już tak. Brudną robotę mógłby za nią odwalić ktoś inny, gdyby doszło do tego, że by komuś powiedziała, chociażby swojemu tatusiowi.

Ale nie to było najgorsze, tylko obrzydzenie i nienawiść w oczach ludzi. Nawet jako bandyta nie doświadczył takiej nienawiści jak wtedy, kiedy tamten mężczyzna wykrzykiwał w jego kierunku różne inwektywy. Zupełnie jakby mordowanie i rabowanie było mniejszym grzechem niż kochanie drugiego mężczyzny. 

John spoglądał na niego w zdumieniu, próbując parę razy coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Złapał go za to za rękę i ścisnął ją mocno, starając się dodać mu otuchy i powstrzymać drżenie. 

\- Arthurze…

\- Musiała wiedzieć – powiedział mu. John nie przerywał, pozwalał mu się wygadać. – By nie robiła sobie nadziei jak ja. Więc jej powiedziałem. Powiedziałem jej, że kocham mężczyznę. Nie pozwoliłem jej tego skomentować, odjechałem jak zwykły tchórz zanim zdążyła wyjść z szoku i coś powiedzieć, ale zobaczyłem obrzydzenie w jej oczach.

Nawet go to nie zabolało, nie mocniej niż sytuacje, kiedy przysłuchiwał się z boku jak pijani mężczyźni w saloonie rozmawiają o powieszeniu kolejnego sodomity. To zawsze bolało, niezależnie od tego kto wyrażał się z pogardą o ludziach takich jak on. Reakcja Mary nie była wyjątkowa, wręcz się jej spodziewał.

W końcu nie mogła zaakceptować wielu rzeczy w jego życiu. Jedna więcej nie była zaskoczeniem, zwłaszcza taka, za którą zabijano ludzi.

\- Przynajmniej to już koniec – zauważył John. – Nie będzie do ciebie więcej pisać.

\- Mam nadzieję.

Nie był pewny, czy odważyłby się znowu spojrzeć jej w oczy po tym co jej powiedział. Bał się tego, co mogłaby powiedzieć, że jej słowa znowu go zranią.

John przyglądał mu się z troską, nie puszczając jego dłoni. Nie zrobił tego nawet, gdy Arthur chciał wstać, by położyć się u siebie.

\- Zostań tu dziś ze mną – poprosił, wpatrując się w niego błagalnie.

\- Twój pokój ma ogromną dziurę w ścianie – przypomniał, nerwowo zerkając przez otwór. Pokój Dutcha był zaraz obok. – Wszyscy nas zobaczą.

\- Mam to gdzieś – powiedział i pociągnął go znowu na posłanie. – Zostań na noc. Proszę.

Potrafił odmówić Johnowi. Nauczył się tego już dawno, by w przypadkach takich jak ten hamować ukochanego i nie narażać niepotrzebnie ich obu na pobicie lub coś gorszego. Tylko teraz nie chciał odmawiać. To był ciężki wieczór, nadal był roztrzęsiony i nie chciał być sam.

\- Zostanę – zgodził się, wyciszając zdrowy rozsądek, który kazał mu wracać do jego własnego łóżka. Zamiast tego zdjął pas z bronią, bandolier, buty oraz kapelusz i położył się obok Johna, który szybko zgasił lampę i też spoczął, gotowy wracać do snu.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał mu do ucha, obejmując Arthura od tyłu i przylegając mocno do niego całym ciałem.

Arthur powoli pozwolił sobie na relaks, mięśnie przestały być spięte, oddech się wyrównał, serce dudniące nieprzerwanie od wyruszenia z Saint Denis wreszcie się uspokoiło. Dłonie też przestały drżeć, gdy John złapał jedną i splótł ich palce, opierając je na piersi Arthura, która unosiła się już powoli. 

Czuł spokój, ulgę. Był bezpieczny. Strach opuścił jego ciało, przynajmniej na razie. Podobnie jak wszelkie zmartwienia i zmęczenie ostatnimi godzinami. Rano znów będą nowe powody do stresu, do bania się. Ale nie teraz. Teraz chciał o tym zapomnieć i rozkoszować się rzadką ostatnio chwilą spokoju z ukochanym, czując się choć przez moment jakby żyli w świecie, w którym to co robili jest akceptowane, a nie karane śmiercią bez żadnego powodu.

\- Kocham cię, John – wyszeptał jeszcze, nie mając nawet pewności, czy ten już nie zasnął.

Delikatny pocałunek w kark był wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

\- Ja ciebie też – odmruknął mimo to John i objął go mocniej. 

Marzył, by mieć to każdej nocy.

Kiedyś, postanowił i zamknął oczy, czując na karku spokojny oddech Johna. Pewnego dnia będziemy tak zasypiać co noc. Obiecuję.


End file.
